clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Furry Flats
The Furry Flats is a puffle band started by Scooter, Xavier, Clyde, and Danny. It is almost as famous as the Penguin Band. Members *Scooter--He is the life-long percussionist of the band, along with Barkjon. He replaced Shadow in the band's early years when Shadow left the band due to missions. *Xavier--Xavier usually plays the bass string section in the band (i.e. bass guitar, bass electric guitar). He enjoys concerts more than anyone else. *Clyde--Even in concerts this little rascal goofs off. Clyde can be found singing, or playing a miscellaneous instrument. *Danny--Danny is the natural leader of the band. He instructs the band during practice and plays on the synthesizer, electric guitar, or electric violin. *Explorer 767-- Is the lead singer and plays the electric guitar. *Fred 676-- Is the backup singer and lead pianist. *Penghis Khan--After threatening the band with a fish, they allowed the "emperor" of Pengolia to join. He plays the gong (really badly). Danny and Clyde solved this problem by not telling Penghis when and where the band would practice. They have a backup plan too: if Penghis Khan somehow discovers the band's location, he gets to perform in "the magic musical enhancing box of wonder", though in reality, it is soundproof glass. This way, Penghis Khan thinks that he is playing the gong, but no one hears him. Interestingly, Explorer 767 seems to have hearing good enough to hear the gong through the box, and he always asks for Khan's autograph. In contrast, Mabel thinks he is the worst gong musician ever, but wonders why she can't hear him. *Barkjon-- took over drums from Scooter when Scooter fell off a boat into the ocean and went into a coma. He actually did great for a flightless bird with only two usable limbs, as Scooter put it. When Scooter recovered, he handed the drums over to Barkjon, though Scooter still plays other percussion. In some songs, Barkjon plays synth or electric guitar. He also, rarely, plays bass guitar. Homemade Songs Annoying Sounds This album was made up to annoy Mabel. It has since become the #1 "album" on the charts. Tracks: # Cacophony-- The entire band plays their instruments, but in a very un-orderly fashion. # Canon In G Major-- This is a recording of the band's earlier performance of "Canon Rock", but subject to the popular Internet meme "In G Major". # Boogie Wonderland With A Layer Added Every Second-- "Boogie Wonderland" subject to the popular Internet meme "... with a layer added every second." # Happyface141 Whacks Mabel With An Electric Guitar While We Play Unfitting Music -- Fred and Explorer play a sad, nostalgic duet on the piano (a sample can be found here) while Happyface chases Mabel around the studio. # Bong, the World is Saved!-- Xavier and Danny play bass and treble parts on a synthesizer (respectively), Penghis Khan plays the gong, and the rest of the band shouts, "THE WORLD IS SAVED!!!" This has been used as the opening for the band's concert tours, except that they shout "DOOHICKEY!" instead. # Squeeze Them Bagpipes! (known as "THX Bagpipe Remix" in Freezeland and The Happyface State)-- Guest starring Winston in a solo, where he "hugs" a single bagpipe several times. The band was out for coffee, and when they got back, they used an audio editing program to change the pitch and timing of the bagpipe sounds. The result: a series of bagpipe sounds that culminates into the THX Deep Note audio logo. The track was recalled because it blew up most stereos and DJ2Ks. The EPF and PSA, though, use it to obliterate heavy metal doors and similar things. Other Songs *Kingdom Come - This song was published in One and Only. The Single became a great hit, as well as the most liked song of their album. *Sleeping with a Friend - Like Kingdom Come, this song is the best in this song's album, School of Memories. The single has been a great hit and it toppled Kingdom Come. *Whoot Smackler Whoot Whoot Songs from Other Bands The band normally does not compose their own songs. They play various songs from different albums. A list is shown below. *''Subway'' by Tim Hawkins--http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zC007B5NaLY Danny plays guitar, Xavier plays bass electric guitar, Clyde plays synth, and Explorer and Fred sing. *''Fire Ants'' by Tim Hawkins--http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSAGPC7hGp0&feature=related Danny plays piano and bass electric guitar, Xavier plays cello, Clyde plays trumpet, and Explorer plays electric guitar. *''My Name's Bob''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSAGPC7hGp0&feature=related by Tim Hawkins-- dedicated to this guy. Danny plays guitar, Xavier plays bass electric guitar, and Clyde plays the electric guitar. Also the first time Scooter sings. The Furry Flats dedicated this song to Copier Guy. *''Cletus Take the Reel'' by Tim Hawkinshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zfs3BJZxKkc&feature=related-- Danny plays violin, Xavier the guitar, and Clyde plays the piano. *''Smells like Birthday Cake'' by Tim Hawkinshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0WXs3OZKsc&feature=related-- dedicated to Scooter, in honor of his 1st birthday! Zippy replaces Scooter as percussionist, Xavier plays bass electric guitar, Danny plays electric guitar, Clyde plays synth, and Explorer sings. *''Irritating'' by Tim Hawkinshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP2ucFVNhcQ&feature=related-- dedicated to Mabel (there's an obvious reason). Danny plays electric guitar, Xavier plays guitar, Mabel sings a minor part, and Explorer, Clyde, and Fred sing the major part. *''Wizards in Winter'' by Trans-Siberian Orchestra--http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkAhmH40kiM Explorer 767 and Happyface141 play bass electric guitar, Fred plays the piano, Clyde plays synth, Barkjon plays drums, Xavier plays cello, Danny plays electric violin, and 24Keyser plays violin. *''Goofy Goober Rock'' by Spongebob Squarepants-- Explorer receives a guitar solo in this piece. What makes it unique is that the guitar utilized has two extensions holding the strings instead of one. Think of two guitars fused together. Two sets of strings, two hollow amplification units, double the note range, and a really large amplifier. *''The Best Day Ever'' by Spongebob Squarepants *''Gary's Song'' by Spongebob Squarepants *''Mike Teavee Song'' by the Oompa-Loompas-- Extra performers include Aunt Arctic and the Penguin Band. Napoley Bonapart sings in the section where the rock band plays (he hates the television). Surprisingly, he sounds like an Italian Opera singer. *''The Elements Songhttp://www.privatehand.com/flash/elements.html by Tom Lehrer-- Fred sings in a typical geek-voice, Explorer plays a solo on the piano, and Scooter sets the beat with a bass drum. The rest of the band search in G's stores for the corresponding elements that Fred sings out. A running gag is that the two Snell-Libros trail behind the band, eating all of the radioactive elements (e.g. uranium, plutonium, radium, etc.). *Canon Rock'' by JerryC-- Explorer is very skilled at playing this piece on the electric guitar. Barkjon replaces Scooter as percussionist, Xavier plays cello, and Danny plays synthesizer. *''Bad Day'' by Daniel Powter -- Happyface141 sings, Danny and Xavier play the piano, and Clyde and Fred play synth. Dedicated to Mabel. *''Stay Strong'' by the Newsboys--http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9m96MtNlMz8 Danny plays the piano, Clyde plays synth, Xavier plays guitar, and Explorer and Fred sing. *''Card-Jitsu Theme'' by Club Penguin Music Co.-- This is the "danger" theme from the mini game Card-Jitsu. A running gag in Explorer's Card-Jitsu games is that he plays the theme directly from his icePhone. Penghis Khan plays gongs, Xavier plays double bass, Clyde plays tuba, Scooter plays wood blocks, Explorer plays the viola, Fred plays cello, Danny, Happyface, and 24Keyser play violins, Barkjon plays bass drum, and Zippy occasionally plays the flute. More coming soon... Seasonal Goofs This is the second album by the band. It is a rock version of "The Four Seasons" by Antonio Vivaldi. Xavier plays cello, Danny and 24Keyser play the electric violin, Explorer and Fred play lead and bass electric guitars (respectively), Barkjon plays drums, and Clyde plays synth. Tracks: # Spring # Summer # Autumn # Winter Trinitrotoluene This is the third album released by the band. Tracks: # Trinitrotoluene -- In this song, Explorer and Fred sing about how TNT is quite useful while the band plays a jazzy tune. Danny plays the piano, Scooter plays tambourine and cowbell, Barkjon plays the drums, Clyde plays the saxophone, and Xavier plays the bass electric guitar. # Static Sonnets -- This track is the only one so far that the band does not actually play. Instead, it features the monotonous, steady crackle of radio static. Using audio editing programs, the band changed the pitch of the static so that in the final recording, it would seem like the static is "humming" a tune. In the climax of the "song", there seems to be an orchestra of static that hums the Promenade from "Pictures At An Exhibition". This track went Multi-Platinum in just one week. # Trigonometry Is A Trifle -- In this song, Fred describes the reasons why math is so easy for him. The band has the same intruments from the "TNT" song, except that Explorer plays a duet with Danny on the piano. # How'd This Track Get Here? -- This track can only be played if you press the play, stop, fast forward, and rewind buttons simultaneously at 3 minutes and 14.16 seconds, just when the song "Trigonometry" is about to end. In this track, Explorer and Fred speculate on how the secret track made it into the album, their "explanations" getting more and more far-fetched as the song progresses. Happyface and Danny play the electric guitar, Barkjon plays drums, Clyde plays synth, and Xavier plays the bass electric guitar. Various Tracks From Animusic 1 & 2 by AniMusic* The band recently recorded an album of them playing various pieces from the Animusic collection. A list is shown below. Animusic 1: * 1. Future Retro--http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ahoqR6OGdM Explorer and Fred play 4 and 3 stringed electric guitars (respectively), Happyface plays bass electric guitar, Zippy plays pan flute, Xavier plays bass synth, Danny plays lead synth, Barkjon plays regular synth (green in the video), Clyde plays chorus synth, and Penghis Khan plays gong. * 2. Stick Figures--http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-3453173822181621598 Explorer plays bass guitar and violin, Fred plays acoustic guitar and violin, 24Keyser plays violin, Barkjon and Happyface play lead and backup synth (respectively), Clyde plays trumpet, Danny plays metallophone, Zippy plays pan flute, Xavier plays double bass, Penghis Khan plays gong, and various penguins clap. * 3. Pipe Dream--http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-5503582578132361295 Explorer plays acoustic guitar, Fred plays banjo, Barkjon and 24keyser play bongos, Danny plays vibraphone, Clyde plays marimba, and Xavier plays tubular bells. * 4. Harmonic Voltage--http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=6868157146720270695 Danny plays lead synth, Xavier plays Taurus Bass Pedals, Clyde plays backup synth, Explorer plays electric guitar, and Fred plays bass electric guitar synth (synth that sounds like a bass guitar). Animusic 2: * 1. Starship Groove--http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBOQcQO0IFI Xavier plays bass synth, Danny plays lead synth, and Clyde plays a plucked synth instrument. * 2. Pogo Sticks--http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=6351459612920744976 Xavier and Danny play backup and lead guitars (respectively), Clyde plays bass guitar, Explorer plays metallophone, and Fred plays xylophone. * 3. Pipe Dream 2--http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-1278193367398228685 Explorer plays acoustic guitar, Fred plays banjo, Barkjon and 24keyser play bongos, Danny plays vibraphone, Clyde plays marimba, and Xavier plays tubular bells. * 4. Heavy Light--http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-4829812524625379592 In order presented: Chorus sings (blue chorus synth), Xavier plays purple bass synth, Danny plays yellow lead synth, Fred plays orange synth, Explorer plays red synth, Happyface plays white chorus synth floodlights, Clyde plays green chirp synth, and Penghis Khan plays gongs. *You can see actual videos of the original tracks here. Extras Sometimes the band needs more musicians to play. Here are a list of extras. * Mabel-- When the band needs another pianist, Mabel will always (reluctantly) sign up. Mabel is frequently hit by Happyface141 with his guitar. * Zippy-- Zippy is excellent with any woodwind intrument. She is also skilled at the xylophone. * Happyface141-- Plays electric guitar and whacks Mabel with it frequently. Also part of the technical and sound crew; he was let in because he made the logo. * Blizzard-- He plays a bamboo Electric Guitar for the band when one of the other members can't play. * Mayor McFlapp-- Excellent with piano, synth, or the electric guitar. Sometimes he also sings. * Becky-- Surprisingly (for a secretary), Becky is a great percussionist and takes over the drums when Scooter and Barkjon are both absent. Recent Inactivity Since 2009 the Furry Flats have been inactive. Many of the members had reasons not to take part; Explorer and Fred had been busy, Barkjon had been generally inactive and Penghis Khan got bored of the inactivity. The extras could also find little time Eventually, the Furry Flats recording company, Holyberden Recording LLC, let them go. The remaining members of the Furry Flats, Clyde, Scooter, Danny and Xavier, worked on an indie heavy metal song, Who are we? THE FURRY FLATS!, which was only sold in Club Penguin, due to the cost of selling it worldwide. Although DJ Crow played it at the Night Club, it only sold very few copies. Eventually, they announced a merge with the forming The Young Shadows. When they joined, they, along with the other members of the new bands, released a single, We are only shadows. See Also *The Iceboxes *Tails Underground *Explorer's Puffles *Idaho Theme *It Needs More Balalaika! Category:Puffles Category:Groups Category:Music Category:Characters Category:Singers